


Монстр Джона Брюса

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: У Джона Брюса очень странная работа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстр Джона Брюса

Недавно Джону исполнилось двадцать три, но, несмотря на молодость, этой осенью его мучила бессонница. Возможно, виной плохого сна были денежные проблемы? Возможно, ему требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым обязанностям.  
Сегодня он предпочитал думать, что все дело в грозе — ночью гром стучал в окно, молнии выпадали из темных туч, пробиваясь сквозь шторы, заползали под одеяло и проникали под веки. 

На рассвете ливень прекратился. Поднявшись с кровати Джон угодил ногой в лужу на паркете. Крыша протекала с лета. Ее давно следовало подлатать. 

Умываясь, Джон думал о том, что ему стоит научиться тщательнее относиться к делам, если он не хочет остаться без крыши над головой. Он посмеивался над собой, размазывая мыльную пену по щекам — зачем чинить что-то в доме, который у него скоро заберут?

На столе в гостиной стояли две чашки и корзинка с булочками, которые пахли вовсе не хлебом. Джон привык к тому, что в дождливые дни все в деревне пропитывалось запахами отсыревшей травы и заплесневелых листьев.

\- Говорят, лить будет всю неделю. А потом начнутся заморозки, - сказала мать, размазывая по хлебу джем.

Ее голос был бесцветен, как ее глаза, редкие волосы и проеденная молью шаль на ее плечах. 

\- Вчера приходили кредиторы. Мы должны благодарить мистера Томаса за то, что он согласился дать нам еще время и разрешил перезимовать здесь.

Это неправильно — Джону стоило бы ненавидеть судебного пристава, но в эту минуту он ненавидел мать, за то, что она всегда кого-то благодарила. Неужели для женщин так естественно чувствовать себя кому-то обязанными, что они готовы закрыть глаза на простые вещи? 

Деревенские дороги размыло, нечего было думать о том, чтобы добраться до города пешком.

Мистер Пейдж, поставлявший молоко в магазин на окраине Бовингтона, согласился подкинуть Джона до города на телеге. Пока лошади мерно качали головами в такт шагов, худой молочник травил байки про службу на западном фронте. Война закончилась, когда Джону едва исполнилось семнадцать. Казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Джон успел забыть лица погибших на войне отца и брата — с единственной семейной фотографии, которую мать увеличила на последние деньги и поставила в гостиной, на него смотрели незнакомцы. 

\- Слышал, ты нашел работу? Хоть не тяжелая? А то мой племянник горбатится на фабрике по двенадцать часов, а в дом приносит гроши..., - лошади шли рысью, телегу трясло на ухабах, отчего котелок мистера Педжа постоянно съезжал на бок и он часто поправлял его левой рукой. 

\- Работа как работа, - зевнул Джон.

\- Платят хоть нормально?

\- Платят хорошо.

В городе Джон от нечего делать слонялся по улицам, перепрыгивая через лужи, уклонялся от раскрытых зонтов и уворачивался от летевшей на тротуар грязи из из-под колес проезжавших мимо машин. В назначенное время он стоял на пороге маленького дома с серыми стенами и большим почтовым ящиком. 

Работа как работа, подумал Джон и постучал в дверь. 

Когда его познакомили с полковником Лоуренсом, Джон не думал ни о чем, кроме денег и везения - маленький полковник хорошо платил за охрану. Через три недели Джон узнал, что платить полковник собирается не только за охрану. К сожалению, Джон был не в том положении, чтобы пугаться грязной работы. 

\- Вас наказывали розгами в школе? - спросил в конце лета Лоуренс. - Самому вам приходилось кого-то пороть? 

\- Да, конечно, меня наказывали в детстве, - Джон до сих пор ненавидел учителя, который однажды высек его перед классом. В десять лет, желая отомстить, он поджег дом учителя. - Думаю, в этом нет ничего сложного.

Он ошибся, как впоследствии ошибался во всем, что касалось Лоуренса. Слишком многое в этом человеке не сходилось. Листая «Дейли телеграф» Лоуренс спрашивал, умеет ли Джон обращаться с кнутом, и тут же, откинув газету, называл ослом лорда Керзона.

Единственный общий знакомый говорил о Лоуренсе, как о герое войны. Но Джон плохо разбирался в политике на Востоке. Он никогда не покидал Англию и имел весьма смутное представление об арабах. И уж точно никогда не видел, чтобы герои войны наряжались так, как был одет Лоуренс на афише шоу Лоуэлла Томаса. Джон был уверен, что сам он под угрозой смертной казни не выставит себя на посмешище, появившись на людях в белом платье. 

\- Кого я должен пороть? - почему-то Джон запнулся на простом вопросе.

\- Обстоятельства сложились так, что... - Лоуренс отложил газету и посмотрел Джону в глаза. И снова Джон поймал себя на мысли, что в образе Лоуренса слишком много несоответствий, словно перед Джоном не человек, а конструктор. Во взгляде прищуренных синих глаз читались одновременно злость и обида, на губах застыла вежливая улыбка. 

А потом Лоуренс передал Джону раскрытый конверт — перекинул через обеденный стол, словно боялся испачкаться. В пасмурный день, в плохо освещенной комнате бумага выглядела ослепительно белой, а почерк - настолько мелким, что Джон не сразу разобрал слова. Он покраснел, прочитав « пороть по голому заду». Джон никогда не отличался излишней стеснительностью и удивился, что непристойная подробность на бумаге, смутила его больше чем любая произнесенная вслух пошлость. Украдкой взглянув на Лоуренса и заметив, что тот тоже залился краской, Джон ощутил неловкость. И, как часто случалось с ним, неудобство вызвало гнев.

\- Я незаконнорожденный. Мой ирландский родственник ненавидит меня и грозит выдать мою тайну, если я не исполню его унизительные требования, - почувствовав его возмущение, Лоуренс миролюбиво развел руки в стороны. - Незаконнорожденность в наше время не самый ужасный грех. Но как мужчина я должен оберегать свою семью. Оглашение этого факта покроет позором не только мое имя, чего я не сильно страшусь, но имя моей матери. Боюсь, она не переживет такого удара. Если это слишком грубо для вас, противоречит вашим принципам и убеждениям, вы вольны уйти, Джон. Если вы слишком нежны для этого, лучше вам забыть о нашем разговоре.

Джон тряхнул головой, пытаясь разобраться, обозвал ли Лоуренс его только что трусом или ему показалось. В этот момент Джон почти ненавидел Лоуренса: за высокомерные манеры, за непристойное предложение, за неприкрытую игру на слабо, и за то, что у него были деньги. Деньги, которые нужны Джону. 

\- Если вы останетесь, мы заключим с вами контракт на службу, как в армии, - Лоуренс сложил руки на столе, одну поверх другой, и с силой сжал пальцами левой руки ладонь правой. 

К сожалению, Джон всегда терял самообладание, когда ему казалось, что над ним насмехаются — иногда пускал в ход кулаки, иногда, как сейчас, говорил глупости:

\- Если вы так хотите, чтобы вас выпороли, почему бы вам не пойти в бордель? Я слышал, в Лондоне предлагают и не такое. 

\- Вы были в Лондоне, Джон? Как много вы вообще путешествовали? Видели другие страны? 

Неожиданные вопросы сбили с толку и странным образом успокоили. Было в этом праздном интересе что-то обыденное. Джон вспомнил привычные утренние разговоры матери о погоде и кивнул. 

\- И где вы путешествовали? - спросил Лоуренс, неправильно истолковав его жест.

\- Я.., - Джон откашлялся, прочищая внезапно пересохшее горло. - Я хотел сказать, что согласен на ваши условия. На условия вашего дяди соглашаюсь, только потому что мне нужны деньги.

Он считал необходимым подчеркнуть, что подобное занятие не только не доставит ему удовольствия, но в какой-то мере унизит его. Джону показалось, что он увидел в глазах Лоуренса тень сочувствия и сожаления, будто тот готов извиниться за постыдный характер своего поручения. Но иллюзии развеялись, когда Лоуренс снова заговорил — его интересовали только детали:

\- Прочитайте инструкцию. Как давно вы держали в руке кнут или розги? Думаю, вам стоит потренироваться. Вы левша или правша?

Было что-то неприятное в том, с какой тщательностью Лоуренс подходил к инструкциям шантажиста. Изнывая от неловкости, Джон обрадовался, когда наконец-то Лоуренс провел его в одну из задних комнат и начал раздеваться — чем скорее все начнется, тем скорее закончится, твердил про себя Джон оглядывая полупустую комнату.  
Он почти ничего не запомнил с того первого раза. Первый замах походил на прыжок в холодную воду. После двадцати ударов тело Джона разогрелось, он вспотел, дыхание и сердцебиение участились, в крови забурлил адреналин. Во время порки он старался не смотреть на белые ягодицы, по которым бил, вместо этого сосредоточенно считал рубцы на спине. Старые, давно зажившие шрамы — их было больше, чем Джон успел нанести ударов. 

Когда все закончилось, Джон растерялся. Он не знал, что делать, и приказ Лоуренса оказался как нельзя кстати:

\- Можете быть свободны, Джон, - сказал Лоуренс, дрожащими руками подтягивая штаны. - В следующий раз приходите в три пополудни, в пятницу.

Почему-то покидая дом Лоуренса, Джон думал только о том, что ему даже не предложили чая. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и использованным. Его раздражало, что Лоуренс отнесся к нему как к слуге, хотя он и понимал, что было бы глупо требовать от полковника уважать человека, который причинил ему боль и стал свидетелем его унижения. 

В тот первый вечер Джон напился в баре, подрался с незнакомцем и, вернувшись домой под утро, заснул в прихожей. На следующий день он пересчитал оставшиеся деньги и часть из них спрятал в тайник под полом. 

Сегодня Лоуренс не удостоил Джона даже приветствием, впустил в дом и жестом приказал ждать на пустой кухне. Сквозь тонкие стены, Джон прислушивался к тихому, быстрому говору полковника и радостно- удивленным возгласам его гостя. 

Через час, когда дверь за человеком в костюме закрылась, Лоуренс пригласил Джона в комнаты. В гостиной на столе стояли чашки и вазочка с печеньем. Видимо, невнимание задело Джона больше, чем он сам себе в этом признавался, потому он демонстративно подошел к столу и взял бисквит.

\- Вы голодны? - в голосе Лоуренса слышалось раздражение. 

Желая позлить его, Джон сел за стол и потянулся к чайнику. 

\- Отлично, я подожду, - легко согласился Лоуренс. - Надеюсь, вы не станете задерживаться, у нас мало времени, позже у меня много дел.

Печенье было черствым, чай остыл, тишина в доме давила на сознание, совсем не вовремя Джон почувствовал себя одиноким, брошенным на людной улице мальчиком. Устыдился своей глупой выходки — взрослому мужчине, который сам согласился делать то, что делает не пристало вести себя, как ребенок, капризничать, требовать печенья и тем более обижаться на отсутствие внимания. 

Обнаженный Лоуренс ссутулившись сидел на скамье, зажав руки между колен. Одежду он аккуратно повесил на спинку единственного стула. Предплечья и голени Лоуренса от холода покрылись «гусиной кожей». Шрамы на спине и боках проступили темными полосами. 

Приход Джона будто застал его врасплох — Лоуренс вскочил, сделал шаг в сторону, и ударился коленом о скамью, прежде чем лечь на нее. 

В этот раз Джон рассмотрел его более внимательно. Отметил тщедушное телосложение - узкие как у женщины плечи, плохо развитую мускулатуру, выпирающие бедренные кости и ребра.

Джону не нужно был сверяться с инструкциями старика-извращенца — и хотя ему позволяли держать в руках странные письма не дольше, чем требовалось для прочтения, он отлично помнил на сегодня у них тридцать ударов. Свист тернового прута разрезал воздух. После пятого удара Лоуренс задрожал. После шестого Джон был не в состоянии вспомнить почему он недавно злился. Любые проблемы казались несущественными и далекими. Проверяя себя, он размахнулся сильнее. Розга зацепила бедро Лоуренса. Тот изогнул поясницу. Один за другим Джон нанес два коротких удара. Он не видел ничего, вокруг кроме пунцовых полос на припухшей коже. Кожа казалась слишком тонкой, и внутри Джона всколыхнулось неуместное детское ожидание чуда — пожалуйста, пусть кожа не трескает, не лопается, пожалуйста, пусть она треснет. Он ударил на выдохе и вдохнул запах пота и крови. Как лунатик, не до конца понимая, что делает, Джон обошел скамью и заглянул в лицо распятому на ней человеку. 

Глаза Лоуренса были плотно зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, ребра ходили ходуном, словно он бежал. Джону тоже чудилось, что он участвует в соревновании, доказывая что он быстрее, сильнее и выносливее.

Джон замер, заметив, что Лоуренс трется бедрами о скамью. Это открытие вышибло из Джона воздух, только теперь он осознал, что у него у самого в штанах тесно. Бессознательно желая отомстит за неприятное открытие, он ударил Лоуренса сильней, стараясь попасть концом розги по открытой ране. Последние удары Джон наносил вслепую, успокаивая себя, приказывал не думать, изливал зарождающееся внутри омерзение и стыд. 

\- Вам лучше уйти, Брюс, - голос Лоуренса прозвучал тихо и ровно, будто не он дышал сейчас как загнанное животное.

Когда Джон вышел, Лоуренс оставался лежать на скамье. 

На улице Джон рассеяно оглядывался, словно после долгого сна или тяжелой болезни. Вспоминая чернильные каракули-инструкции на белом листе, он порадовался, что дядя-извращенец приказал бить по заднице, а не по спине, где у Лоуренса одна кожа и кости. 

Вечером, сидя один в своей пустой, холодной комнате, Джон приобрел способность рассуждать трезво и признал, что добровольно взял на себя едва ли не самую постыдную работу, которую можно придумать. Двум здоровым мужчинам не пристало заниматься подобным. Пережитое сегодня унизительное возбуждение делало ситуацию очень похожей на порнографические рассказы из солдатских казарм о борделях, проститутках и их клиентах, мечтавших быть выпоротыми.

Полгода назад передние полосы газет пестрели статьями об Итонском скандале. Общественность возмутил факт, что в престижном учебном заведении секут старшеклассников. Многие придерживались мнения, что бить мальчиков старше четырнадцати лет слишком унизительно, и советовали заменить для старшеклассников телесное наказание чем-то другим. 

Кажется, приблизительно в то же время в прессе Джон видел заметки о полковнике Лоуренсе. Жаль, тогда информация о нем не вызывала у Джона интереса. Теперь он думал о том, что Лоуренс известный человек, и если история с порками всплывет, поднимется шум. Меньше всего Джону хотелось стать участником непристойного скандала. Попасть в газеты таким образом значило загубить свою репутацию и навсегда перечеркнуть надежды найти хорошую работу. И хоть Джон сам ввязался в это сомнительное предприятие, он вдруг почувствовал что его подставили. 

Думая о Лоуренсе и том, что происходило между ними в комнате со скамьей, Джон терялся. Он никак не мог оценить, насколько плохо поступает. С одной стороны, он честно выполнял работу, которую ему поручили и получал за это деньги, с другой стороны - характер этой работы был таков, что многие бы отказались. Можно ли считать финансовые проблемы Джона достаточным оправданием того, что он согласился?

Иногда, когда Джон очень уставал, история и вовсе представлялась ему в скверном свете. На грани сна утомленное сознание Джона снимало с себя ответственность за происходящее и винило во всем Лоуренса, воображая, что Лоуренс загнал его в ловушку. Полковник Лоуренс, со всем его непонятным, таинственным военным и жизненным опытом, представлялся Джону большим пауком, который плел вокруг него сети и, используя его денежные неурядицы, затягивал в недозволенное, постыдное и темное. 

Утром мысли Джона заходили на новый виток, и он думал о доверии, которое могло бы возникнуть между людьми связанными постыдной тайной. Чудилось будто доверие способно было облегчить ношу каждого из них, успокоить совесть и заглушить чувство вины. 

Было довольно холодно, когда Джон занялся крышей. Ноги разъезжались на битой черепице, молоток норовил выскользнуть из замерших пальцев. Он провозился наверху два часа и отморозил уши.

По совету одного из бывших армейских дружков Джон устроился грузчиком на военный склад. В обеденные перерывы рабочие вяло говорили о девицах, скачках и о деньгах, которых всем не хватало. 

Зима началась рано. Каждое утро крыльцо заваливало снегом и Джон расчищал двор лопатой. Городские тротуары обледенели. В доме у Лоуренса всегда было холодно - закутавшемуся в шарфы и пледы хозяину было плевать на удобства, он предпочитал кашлять и согревать ладони друг о друга, вместо того, чтобы прогреть дом.  
Каждый раз Джон сам разводил камин и думал о том, что в свете пренебрежения Лоуренса к элементарным удобствам его невнимательность к Джону больше не выглядит такой оскорбительной. Джон смирился с тем, что его наниматель не станет поить его чаем, и покупал заварку на свои деньги. Лоуренсу как будто не нравилось, что Джон задерживался в его доме дольше положенного, но он ничего не говорил. И когда Джон с мороза устраивался попить чай, Лоуренс просто делал вид, что его не существует — читал или писал, не отвлекаясь на гостя. В такие минуты пытаться заговорить с ним было бесполезно. 

В комнате со скамьей не было камина, оконные стекла покрылись инеем. Джон предложил поставить здесь портативную печку, но Лоуренс не согласился. Несмотря на холод, они оба покидали комнату вспотевшие и раскрасневшиеся.

Количество ударов то увеличивалось, то уменьшалось. В день, когда они дошли до семидесяти, Джон чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. Он услышал болезненный рык, вырывавшийся из груди Лоуренса и, отбросив розги, обеспокоенно приблизился, желая помочь ему подняться. 

\- Не трогай меня, - прохрипел Лоуренс. 

Против воли Джон почувствовал себя обиженным. Он нарочно задержался подольше, чтобы посмотреть, как упрямец с трудом оденется и, пошатываясь, шаркая ногами по полу, покинет злополучную комнату. 

Под конец зимы Лоуренс исчез без предупреждения. Джон заходил несколько раз в течение месяца - стучал в двери, забирал газеты из переполненного почтового ящика. 

Джон наконец-то научился откладывать деньги и в этот период не испытывал острой нужды. Один из приятелей - грузчиков предложил поучаствовать в любительских боях. Джону понравился рокочущий проклятиями зал. Понравился запах грязи и пота. Общее возбуждение заражало, и на ринге он долго бил своего первого противника после сигнального гонга, до тех пор, пока губы того не превратились в кровавое месиво. Джону и раньше часто приходилось драться, ему нравилось показывать силу в уличных потосовках. Раньше он считал эту агрессию нормальной, что-то вроде законного права мужчины отстаивать себя. Теперь же к чувству победы явно примешивался стыд, словно он стыдился своей силы или удовольствия, которое получал от нее. Стыдился того эмоционального подъема, общего возбуждения и чувства полета, которое возникало у него, когда он стоял над поверженным противником. Стыдился потому, что недавно узнал, что с таким же, едва ли не с большим, упоением может избить беззащитного человека. 

Целую неделю Джон перетаскивал тяжелые ящики на складе. В пятницу работавший с ним в паре конопатый парень не удержал контейнер — Джон чудом успел отскочить в сторону, деревянный пятидесятикилограммовый ящик с треском упал на землю и отдавил ногу нерасторопному рабочему. Парень кричал как девчонка, высоким фальцетом, и вытирал слезы о куртку Джона, пока тот тащил его в медпункт.

Возвращаясь домой, Джон задумывался о том, почему Лоуренс исчез без предупреждения. Представив, что с Лоуренсом случилась беда, Джон почувствовал себя виноватым, вспомнил, что причинял ему боль, вел себя глупо и часто огрызался. Пока Лоуренс был рядом, Джона больше волновало, как обращались с ним, повсюду виделись признаки пренебрежения, теперь он корил себя за то, что своим грубым поведением, возможно, дал Лоуренсу основания полагать, что относится к нему без уважения и даже ненавидит его. Этот вывод очень огорчил Джона, оказалось, он вовсе не хотел, чтобы Лоуренс думал о нем плохо. Мысль, что у него не будет возможности показать Лоуренсу, как он его ценит, внушала Джону страх. 

Лоуренс вернулся так же неожиданно, как исчез. В коротком письме он написал Джону, что иногда долг вынуждает мужчин делать то, чего они не хотят и в чем не видят смысла. Шутливый тон этих объяснений неприятно зацепил Джона. Просьба зайти к нему после обеда на следующие выходные выглядела и вовсе как приказ. 

До встречи оставалась неделя, и первые дни Джон думал, что наконец-то ему представилась возможность прекратить то, чем он тяготился — он пойдет к Лоуренсу и в глаза скажет, что эта работа не подходит ему. Не подходит не потому, что Джон слишком нежен для нее, а потому, что ему противно издеваться над беззащитным человеком. Принятое решение радовало своей правильностью. 

По мере приближения выходных настроение Джона испортилось, и его одолели мрачные предчувствия. 

Стояли первые весенние деньки, и на улице пахло зеленью, когда Джон пришел к Лоуренсу. Его удивило, насколько маленьким, худым и уставшим тот выглядел. Заваривая себе по обыкновению чай, Джон чувствовал что Лоуренс за ним пристально наблюдает. От этого внимания сделалось неудобно. С какой стати его так бесцеремонно рассматривать?

\- Вы могли бы написать мне и сообщить, что уезжаете. Обычно люди так поступают со своими слугами, - защищаясь от нарастающего чувства беспокойства, сказал Джон.

\- Виноват, - просто согласился Лоуренс. - С моей стороны было жестоко оставлять вас без работы и без денег, без отпускных и увольнительных. 

То, что он свел все к деньгам, обидело Джона. Более благоразумная часть его сознания подсказывала, что сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы распрощаться с Лоуренсом навсегда. Но вместо этого Джон пошел за ним в комнату со скамьей. 

\- Вы не понимаете... - бормотал он и за это ненавидел себя. - Дело не только в деньгах. То, что я делаю... то, что делаете вы... это не совсем обычно... не принято... И было бы лучше, если мы больше доверяли друг другу.

Лоуренс посмотрел на него и скривился словно у него болел зуб.

\- Если вы хотите шантажировать меня, то я уже говорил, что мне плевать на мою репутацию.

\- Я никогда не стал бы шантажировать вас, - воскликнул Джон. - Я просто хотел сказать, что волновался.

\- За меня? Не стоило. Я отвратительно живуч. 

\- Я волновался за вас, за то что был груб с вами, за то что причинил вам боль! - сорвался Джон. 

\- Вас не должно мучить чувство вины. Вы исполняли мои приказы и делали только то, о чем я вас просил. Но, как я уже говорил, с моей стороны было непорядочно бросать вас в неизвестности. Больше такое не повторится.

Он купил новые розги и, похоже, вымачивал их целый день, пока ждал Джона. 

В комнате со скамьей несмотря на закрытые ставни, было светло. Пыль летала в полосах света, пол был тщательно вымыт. 

Раздеваясь, Лоуренс отвернулся от Джона. Джон видел, как покраснели его уши, затем красные пятна появились на плечах и между лопаток. Руки Лоуренса подрагивали, словно он волновался. Похоже, они оба волновались. 

Джон сбился, считая удары, но не захотел сообщать Лоуренсу о своей ошибке, решив, что и так наговорил сегодня много лишнего. Потому он продолжил, вкладывая в дело все свое разочарование, волнение и обиду, недовольство и сомнение. Физические упражнения всегда помогали Джону привести в порядок мысли, потому он бил сегодня с особым остервенением, выгоняя из себя тоску и неудовлетворенность. Под конец ему удалось освободиться от неудобства, и уже ничто не могло его отвлечь от любования раскрасневшимися худыми ягодицами. Казалось, не было ничего важнее, чем заложить рубцы в определенном порядке: по всей длине, наискось, потом крест накрест, ниже, ближе к бедрам, под полукружья, между ними. Казалось, вибрация растянутого на скамье тела отдавался внутри Джона. 

Отношение Лоуренса поменялось, словно он воспринял всерьез разговоры Джона о доверии. Он по-прежнему мало говорил с ним, но теперь если Джон заставал посетителя у Лоуренса, тот знакомил его со своим гостем. Гости были редкими. Джону было не интересно с ними, потому что они говорили о литературе и об искусстве. С большим удовольствием Джон послушал бы про военную карьеру Лоуренса. Но, похоже, именно об этом Лоуренс не желал говорить. 

\- Правила поменялись, - сказал августовским вечером Лоуренс и передал Джону новые инструкции.

\- Он хочет, чтобы я писал отчеты? - возмутился Джон. - Значит старому извращенцу мало, что я секу его племянника, теперь он хочет, чтобы я записывал все до мелочей? Дрожали ли вы? Раскаивались ли? Бледнели ли? Стонали от боли? Я должен следить за вашим пенисом?!

За окнами расцвела яблоня, и ее белые лепестки липли к стеклу. На обеденном столе в гостиной Лоуренса лежали газеты, под столом книги. На подоконнике стояла чернильница и пылилась стопка нераспечатанных писем.  
Выслушивая гневную тираду Джона, Лоуренс сидел неподвижно, и только то, как пальцами правой руки он сжимал пальцы левой, выдавало его волнение. 

Хуже всего действовало на Джона его молчание.

Джон спрашивал себя: что он здесь делает, зачем и как долго это будет продолжаться. Он сечет Лоуренса уже почти год. Неужели гадкому, завистливому, мстительному старику этого не достаточно?! 

\- Когда это закончится? - спросил Джон. Вместе с вопросом пришло понимание, что никакого старика никогда не существовало. 

\- Нет никакого дяди? Вы сами писали эти письма? - оглушенный открытием Джон вскочил на ноги.

\- Так было легче, - Лоуренс вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Легче - что?!

\- Все объяснить. 

Джон не нашел что ответить, не в силах больше оставаться в душной комнате с давящими стенами, он выбежал на улицу. На небе сияли звезды, в переулке ругались пьяницы. Джону стало как никогда тоскливо и одиноко. 

В начале лета Лоуренс прокатил Джона на мотоцикле. Джону понравилась скорость - когда они неслись по дороге, шум мотора и свист ветра в ушах заглушал молчание между ними. Молчание особенно ранило после того, как Джон увидел, насколько приветлив и весел Лоуренс бывал со своими знакомыми. 

Даже узнав, что его обманывали, Джон продолжал пороть Лоуренса. Вся беда в том, что Лоуренс вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Словно не было объяснений, разоблачений. Как прежде с письмом, теперь он старался все упростить действием: присылал Джону записки, а когда тот приходил, шел в комнату и раздевался. А Джон был слишком слаб, чтобы не последовать за ним. 

Лишь однажды Джон позволил себе прийти без приглашения. Лоуренс не пустил его на порог, сказав, что у него нет времени, и ему срочно нужно уходить. В тот вечер Джон нарочно прождал около его дома до полночи — Лоуренс никуда не выходил и никого не принимал. Он просто указал Джону на его место. Он всегда делал все, чтобы Джон четко усвоил границы дозволенного. Так и правда было проще.

Джон не поверил своим ушам, когда Лоуренс пригласил его на пикник к своим друзьям. Дорога летела между полей пшеницы. За несколько часов тряски на ухабах в неудобной позе, прижатый к спине Лоуренса, Джон забыл как ходить и растерял представление о границах своего тела. Они путались руками и ногами, слезая с мотоцикла. Джон не только впервые так тесно и долго соприкасался с Лоуренсом, но впервые видел так близко его улыбку. Джону нравилась эта странная близость. На таком расстоянии даже привычное между ними молчание переставало тяготить, обретало иной смысл и больше не было для Джона символом пренебрежения. Вблизи, когда он мог дотронуться до Лоуренса, это молчание казалось согласием. В этой близости не было ничего от сексуального возбуждения, и она скорее успокаивала, чем будоражила. 

Пикник устроили на окраине леса. Машины оставили на проселочной дороге. Около маленького озера на зеленой траве расстелили красные одеяла. Снова друзья Лоуренса казались Джону скучными, семья аристократов: жена, вечно спрашивающая не замерз ли ее престарелый супруг, муж, который даже на природе не расставался со своей трубкой и дымил без перерыва. Запах табака заглушал запахи свежей травы и перебивал аппетит. 

Лоуренс же выглядел так, будто по-настоящему наслаждается этим днем. Он много смеялся и ел сладкое. Его веселье передалось Джону. И он даже не обиделся, когда Лоуренс единственный раз посмеялся над ним, назвав в разговоре «своим необразованным, неотесанным другом». Собственное спокойствие удивило Джона — обычно он обижался на любое невнимание со стороны Лоуренса. Джон предположил, что многочасовая поездка на мотоцикле, а вернее, долгий и тесный телесный контакт в дороге снял сегодня напряжение между ними. 

Друзья Лоуренса называли его Нэдом, Джону нравилось мысленно произносить это имя с разными интонациями.

Джон окончательно убедился в том, что близость Лоуренса успокаивала его, прижимаясь к худой узкой спине на обратном пути по проселочным дорогам. 

Отголоски приятного дня, усталость, странный, совсем несвойственный ему покой на душе, подтолкнули Джона к глупому признанию:

\- Я думаю, я люблю вас, - сказал он на пороге дома Лоуренса.

Тени раскрасили фигуру Лоуренса - в темноте он казался ниже ростом, черты лица утратили выразительность. Он напоминал призрака, и Джону захотелось дотронуться до него.

\- Бросьте, Джон, - рассмеялся Лоуренс. - Вы же знаете, что в Англии мужеложство наказуемо. Не разбрасывайтесь таким словами, если не хотите угодить в тюрьму. Подозреваю, что вы и вовсе не знаете о чем говорите. Вы когда-нибудь были с мужчиной? Испытывали влечение к мужчине? 

Желание дотронуться до него сменилось желанием оттолкнуть. Нет, Джон никогда не знал влечения к мужчине. Он получал удовольствие от близости Лоуренса сегодня, но не был уверен, что хочет поцеловать его, как целовал женщин, его просто переполняли незнакомые чувства, и он не мог держать их в себе.

\- Что же это такое, если не любовь? - зло спросил Джон. - Вы относитесь ко мне как к слуге, но я прощаю вам это. Ради вас я рискую своей репутацией. Общество никогда не одобрит то, что я делаю с вами. Моя мать проклянет меня, если узнает, чем я занимаюсь. Ради вас я рискую репутацией, друзьями, будущим. Что это, если не любовь?

\- Возможно, вы делаете это не ради меня, - пожал плечами Лоуренс. - А ради себя. Ради возможности быть таким какой вы есть. Вас не привлекали мужчины, но всегда очаровывала собственная сила. Вы бьете меня, я не сопротивляюсь, не отвлекаю вас своими попытками защититься, и вы можете полнее сосредоточиться на переживании собственной силы и власти.

\- Это отвратительно. По-вашему получается, я всего лишь агрессивное животное, монстр, которому нравится причинять другим боль?

\- Мы все животные, - улыбнулся Лоуренс. - Думаете то, что вы едите ложкой, носите костюм, или водите машину перечеркивает вашу животную сущность. Или церковные „нельзя“, воспитание, правила поведения перечеркивают животное внутри вас? Наоборот, они загоняют это животное в золотую клетку, вынуждают вас любить и оберегать это животное. Лелеять, жалеть его и тосковать по нему. Придумывать ему оправдания. Как это делаете вы сейчас. Вы говорите, что любите меня, на самом деле жалеете и любите животное внутри себя. Вы привязались ко мне, охотно верю, но только потому, что я позволяю вам выпускать вашего внутреннего монстра на свободу. Я единственный, кто не испытывает отвращение, встречаясь с вашим грехом и с вашей грязью. Потому что моя грязь тянется к вашей. Мой грех тянется к вашему. 

Он все говорил и говорил, дергал Джона за рукав, толкал в плечо. Со странным азартом, будто спорил, будто как и Джон со своими глупыми признаниями, не имел больше сил носить это в себе. 

Джон чувствовал, будто на него вылили ведро помоев. Кому понравится, когда его называют животным? Джона тошнило от высокомерного тона Лоуренса, от его лживой улыбки и жестоких оскорбительных слов. 

Джон даже не помнил, сбежал ли он сам или Лоуренс прогнал его. Джон чувствовал себя грязным больше чем когда-либо.

«Прости меня, Джон. Мы взрослые люди и не стоит все усложнять еще больше», - написал Лоуренс через три дня. Вот только Джон и так все усложнил. Он бросил работу. Пил и дрался на подпольных боях. Чтобы не думать о том, что его обозвал животным человек, которому он начал доверять, человек, которого он жалел и почти полюбил вопреки всему, он вел себя как животное. Слова Лоуренса будто стали частью его существа, беспощадно въелись в сознание, обидой, которую он никогда не забудет и не простит. 

Вместо того, чтобы в выходные прийти к Лоуренсу, Джон снял проститутку. Ярко накрашенная девица слишком много болтала. Джон не различал слов, ему казалось, что она блеет, как глупая овца. Это раздражало. Он почувствовал себя значительно лучше, накрутив на кулак ее светлые волосы. Джон был слишком пьян, чтобы бороться с непрошеными ассоциациями — он думал о коротких светлых волосах Лоуренса. Возможно, когда Лоуренс начал свою речь о животных, Джону стоило схватить его за волосы и приложить головой о стенку? Тогда бы он заткнулся. Но Джон не представлял, чтобы он стал делать дальше. Тем временем девица в его руках забеспокоилась, закрутилась, притираясь к нему всем телом. Возбуждение было слишком сильным, почти слепило, Джон запутался в пышных юбках и вздохнул, с облегчением проникая в податливое, влажное тело. Он двигался быстро, резко, с непонятной яростью, словно дрался на ринге. Разрядка не принесла успокоения. Зверь внутри по-прежнему выл и скулил. Как во сне, Джон уложил сопротивляющуюся девчонку себе на колени, откинул юбки, обнажая полную задницу, и ударил. Девчонка взвизгнула, ладонь оставила на коже красный отпечаток, но этого Джону показалось недостаточно, он взял туфлю и принялся с остервенением охаживать ею белые ягодицы. 

Не стоит все усложнять, говорил Лоуренс. И Джону ничего не оставалось, как согласиться с этим маленьким желчным, злым человеком. Уже через неделю они стояли друг напротив друга, и Джону хотелось стереть самодовольную улыбку с его губ. 

Джону было тесно в маленькой комнате со скамьей. Он вспомнил о пикнике и впервые подумал о том, что хотел бы высечь Лоуренса под открытым небом. Его бледная кожа должна была светиться под солнечными лучами. Ветер бы взлохматил сухие, как солома, волосы. Открытое пространство подчеркнуло бы болезненность и слабость этого маленького тела. Возможно, Нэд стал бы таким маленьким, что Джон смог сжать его в кулаке? Наверное, что-то из этих глупых фантазий он сказал вслух, потому что Нэд замер посреди комнаты с наполовину спущенными штанами и густо покраснел. Он всегда краснел, когда раздевался, но только теперь Джон заметил как дороги ему мгновения этого смущения - насколько сильно ему нравится как пятна румянца проступают на щеках Лоуренса, на шее, и даже на груди. За несколько минут он весь становится пунцовым. Отчего казался еще более беззащитным и уязвимым. Сейчас он весь во власти Джона. Трудно поверить, что он говорил Джону гадости и чем-то обидел его. Злой человек превратился в пугливое животное? 

Небрежным жестом Джон указал на скамью. Кончиком плети, сегодня Нэд пожелал использовать семихвостку с костяной рукоятью, Джон толкнул его в бедро, поторапливая. Заметив возбуждение Нэда, Джон усмехнулся. Ему так и хотелось сказать: посмотри, как ты отвратителен. Глупое испуганное, возбужденное животное. Чувство превосходства и власти наполнило тело Джона небывалой легкостью. Он ощущал себя богом, наблюдая за Нэдом, укладывающимся на скамью. 

Первые удары вышли неуверенными, рукоятка скользила и прокручивалась в потной ладони. Но вскоре Джон наловчился и начал наслаждаться процессом. Замахиваясь шире, чем с розгами, опуская руку быстрее, он добился того, что ягодицы Нэда покраснели, на коже не осталось ни единого белого пятнышка. 

Тогда Джон позволил себе вольность, обошел вокруг скамьи, заставляя Нэда ждать. Захотелось вдруг поменять порядок, изменить все, удивить Нэда и себя. Перекатывая рукоятку в ладони, он коснулся кожаными хвостами спины, плеч и лица Нэда. Едва ощутимое скользящее прикосновение заставило того задрожать сильнее, чем от ударов. Джон улыбнулся - он вовсе не собирался быть нежным и был уверен, что Нэд не ждет послабления. Джон играл, догадываясь, что тем чувствительнее отзовется следующий удар, чем неожиданней он будет. По сути, Джон выбрал ту же тактику, что Нэд применил к нему: кнут и пряник, сперва поманит, утешит, потом хлестнет. 

Коленом Джон раздвинул ноги Нэда. Теперь, опускаясь на ягодицы, плеть скользила по внутренней стороне бедер, доставала до мошонки. Джон отступил и вывернул кисть, хвосты легли между ягодиц. Нэд заскулил, вжимаясь бедрами в скамью. Его движения походили на беспорядочные судороги — вниз-вверх, теснее, плотнее. Наблюдая как он извивается, Джон упивался вседозволенностью. 

\- Поднимись, - потребовал Джон, когда все закончилось.

Сегодня он не собирался уходить, отворачиваться и закрывать глаза на чью-то животную сущность.

\- Я кому сказал, поднимайся, - прикрикнул Джон. 

Нэд неуклюже скатился со скамьи. Он выглядел растерянным и беззащитным. Некоторое время Джон разглядывал пятно влаги на скамье, в месте, где Нэд прижимался пахом, потом повернулся к скорчившемуся на полу человеку — прочертил взглядом линию от испуганного лица по впалой груди до потеков спермы внизу живота и слипшихся от семени паховых волос. Волна тепла толкнула Джона в поясницу. Он не кончил, член продолжал больно упираться в шов брюк. Но это мучительное напряжение сочеталось с ощущением абсолютной власти, и Джон хотел, чтобы оно никогда не заканчивалось.

Состояние похожее на опьянение не помешало Джону вспомнить, что Нэд не любил, когда к нему прикасаются. Джон сходил в комнату и принес одеяло. Закутав Нэда в плед, отнес его в спальню.

Иногда Джону казалось, что Лоуренс все знает о нем. Иногда ему хотелось узнать все о Лоурнсе. Приученный в армии к пунктуальности, Джон никогда не опаздывал и всегда приходил в назначенное время. Освоившись в своей роли, перестав искать происходящему объяснение, он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее. 

Он больше не тянул время, не топтался на месте, не задерживался на кухне, отвлекаясь на бессмысленное чаепитие, с порога направлялся в комнату со скамьей и брал в руки плеть, розгу или трость, в зависимости от того, чего желал его хозяин. 

Иногда, где-то между первым и последним ударом, у Джона возникало ощущение, что ему все таки удалось спрятать, сжать Нэда в кулаке.

После порки Джон, выравнивая дыхание, заваривал чай. Монотонные обыденные действия остужали кровь и очищали голову. Если порка не сильно изматывала его, Нэд отправлялся в ванную. Несколько раз Джон нарочно засиделся, поджидая его, с любопытством маленького ребенка, отрывающего бабочке крылья, желал посмотреть на человека, которого недавно мучил. В такие минуты Джон не думал ни о чем конкретном, его интерес был далек от беспокойства за здоровье или настроение Нэда. Джону просто нравилось смотреть как капает вода с волос Нэда и, как мокрая рубашка льнет к его спине.

В такие дни Нэд не выгонял Джона напрямую, но всегда давал понять, садясь за бумаги или погружаясь в чтение, что его присутствие дольше необходимого нежелательно.

Изредка после порки им удавалось перекинуться несколькими фразами. Джон никогда не начинал разговор первым — он просто не знал, что сказать, предчувствуя, что любое его высказывание Нэд высмеет или перекрутит. 

\- Тебе нужно больше времени уделять регулярным физическим нагрузкам, Джон. У тебя одно плечо выше другого. 

\- Кто бы говорил, у тебя плечи узкие как у женщины, - беззлобно огрызался Джон. Он был почти счастлив, если ему удавалось поддержать шутливый разговор. Гораздо меньше ему нравилось, когда Нэд переходил на более откровенные темы:

\- Что ты чувствовал, Джон?

Джон терялся, заикался и отвечал вопросом на вопрос:

\- А что ты чувствовал?

\- Тебе и правда интересно? В следующий раз можем поменяться.

Со временем Джон привык и к таким шуткам. У него было несколько лет, чтобы приспособиться.  
К чему Джон не сумел привыкнуть, так это к исчезновениям Лоуренса, даже когда тот научился предупреждать о своем отъезде. За окном лил дождь, когда Лоуренс сообщил Джону, что уезжает служить рядовым на индийскую границу. Видимо, у Джона в голове так никогда и не сложился единый образ Лоуренса. Отрывочные знания о нем по-прежнему противоречили друг другу - военная слава, служба в экзотической далекой, непонятной стране, сомнительная дипломатическая деятельность, звание полковника, чужое имя и должность простого солдата — никак не ложились друг на друга. Джон предпочитал думать о Лоуренсе, как о секретном агенте. Эта легенда хорошо сочеталась с его исчезновениями, и, как ни странно, в глазах Джона оправдывала его ученость и дружбу с литераторами, к которым Джон так и не сумел привыкнуть. 

Когда Лоуренс уехал в Карачи, Джон занимался боксом, работал где придется и, что раньше было не характерно для него, читал газеты. Покойный отец Джона никогда особенно не уважал прессу, говорил, что газеты врут. Джон перелистывал страницы, каждый раз убеждаясь, что, действительно, ничего полезного не может почерпнуть для себя из газет. Пока однажды воскресным утром не наткнулся на заметку о беспорядках в Афганистане. Он перечитал ее дважды, подолгу задерживаясь на предложениях, в которых упоминалось имя полковника Лоуренса. Речь шла о торговых договорах, невыгодных условиях, переодевании, действиях под чужим именем и начинающемся восстании. Все это будоражило воображение. Джон считал, что на сей раз газеты не врали, ведь это так похоже на Лоуренса - притворяться, водить всех за нос и оказываться не тем, за кого его принимали. 

В следующем номере написали, что полковника Лоуренса во избежание международного скандала высылают на родину. Джон не долго ждал письма. Через пару дней он получил приглашение в Абердин. Необычное и приятное. Он до сих пор с теплом вспоминал единственную поездку с Лоуренсом за город - бестолковый по сути пикник с неинтересными людьми врезался в память как одно из самых ярких воспоминаний. Потому Джон радовался приближающейся поездке, как ребенок. И ему было плевать, что со стороны, узнай кто его мысли, он выглядел бы сентиментальным идиотом. Он уже свыкся с идеей, что никто не понимает его. Даже смирился с объяснением Лоуренса. И хоть Джону было неприятно называть себя животным, оказалось, что на свете существует один единственный человек, от которого он был согласен выслушивать подобное, которому он позволял обзывать себя и которому слепо доверял. Лоуренс был прав, как обычно, их связь не имела ничего общего с любовью. Несколько месяцев назад Джон женился. Скоро у него родится сын, и он попросит Лоуренса стать крестным. Совершенно точно Джон не хотел Лоуренса в том смысле, в котором мужчина желает женщину, не любил его так, как закон запрещает мужчине любить мужчину. Скорее то, что испытывал Джон к Лоуренсу можно было назвать тоской. Тоской по доверию, честности, свободе. По отсутствию тайн и запретов. Не будучи религиозным, Джон в шутку называл это про себя тоской по раю, который принимает каждого таким, какой он есть. Животным? Он ни в коем случае не собирался делиться своими соображениями с Лоуренсом, потому что заранее знал, что тот поднимет его на смех. Хватит с Джона одного неудачного признания. 

В назначенный день Джон спешил и едва не попал в аварию на выезде из города. Осенние дожди превратили проселочные дороги в болото. Все четыре часа пути Джон ругался и курил. Когда он наконец вышел из машины перед двухэтажным каменным коттеджем, у него ныло и болело все тело.

Место, которое выбрал Лоуренс для отдыха напоминало край света - на несколько миль вокруг раскинулись голые скалы, песчаные пляжи, покинутые людьми из-за холодов, и монотонно шумящее море. 

На первом этаже дома находилась конюшня, кухня и гостиная. На втором - спальные комнаты. Широкие ступени лестницы скрипели под ногами. 

Джон пожал руку плешивому конюху, перекурил с двумя солдатами, от которых пахло спиртным, и похвалил повара за теплый хлеб. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал остаться с Лоуренсом наедине, но присутствие посторонних раздражало и тревожило. Джон предпочел бы оказаться подальше от них, в маленькой комнате со скамьей. 

За ужином Нэд выглядел рассеянным, почти ничего не ел и подолгу смотрел в одну точку. 

\- Как вы доехали? Как погода? - равнодушно спросил он Джона. 

Вечер прошел скучно, в спальне было холодно. Упав на жесткую кровать, Джон мгновенно уснул и проспал без сновидений до утра. Когда он открыл глаза, солнце пряталось за тучами высоко в небе, а волны прибоя громко бились о скалы, обещая шторм. 

За завтраком Нэд предложил Джону прокатиться верхом. 

\- Я читал газеты, - как можно небрежнее сказал Джон, рассматривая полупустую конюшню. - Пишут, что полковник Лоуренс взялся за старое и опять устраивает восстание дикарей. 

Он изо всех сил старался сравняться с Лоуренсом в цинизме.

\- Не стоит верить газетам, Джон. В особенности тому, что пишут и говорят про меня.

Сначала они ехали шагом, по склону пустили коней рысью и промчались галопом вдоль линии прибоя. Джон размышлял о скорости и поймал себя на мысли, что любовь к скорости объединяет их с Лоуренсом. Когда они остановились, повернувшись лицом к океану, Джон предположил, что Лоуренс, как и он сам, любит природу. Только если Джона больше привлекали леса и озера, Лоуренсу, похоже, нравились пустоши — голые скалы, безлюдные земли и бескрайнее море. 

Каждый день они ездили верхом и купались в холодном море. Изредка их сопровождали не понравившиеся Джону солдаты — Пит и Том. Оба служили в авиации, оба были молоды и болтливы. Вечерами они шумели на кухне, утром спали до обеда. Джон не мог понять причин своей неприязни к этим простым людям. В любом другом месте, в любое другое время он легко сошелся бы с ними — скорей всего, они курили один и тот же дешевый табак, покупали один и тот же сорт виски и в подпитии распевали одинаковые песни, рассказывали одинаковые анекдоты. 

Здесь, в Абердине, от солдат Джона отделяла пропасть, не меньше той, что пролегала между ним и литераторами, с которыми водил дружбу Лоуренс. Джон подозревал, что причина этой отчужденности не в нем, а в Лоуренсе и его удивительном умении объединять и разъединять людей. Признать, что Лоуренс ответственен за его презрение к солдатам, значило признать, что Лоуренс влияет на его мысли и поведение гораздо больше, чем Джону бы хотелось. За этим признанием последует другое — принимая приглашение Лоуренса, Джон строил планы, видел перед собой нечто конкретное, то, за чем больше всего скучал. Выходит он ехал сюда, чтобы избить Лоуренса. Внутренний зверь Джона так давно не выходил на свободу, что ни о чем другом, кроме как о предстоящей порке, Джон думать не мог. Нэд был прав - Джон всего лишь животное и, чтобы не сойти с ума, ему иногда нужно выпускать своего зверя. 

Последний вывод угнетал Джона. Разочарованный в себе, он ревниво наблюдал за каждым движением Лоуренса, отслеживал взгляды и старался угадать о чем тот думает. Угадать мысли Нэда не получалось, и Джон мрачнел еще больше, злился и винил Лоуренса за свое беспокойство, за сложившееся напряжение, за то, что он почти не разговаривал за столом со своими гостями, вынуждая их чувствовать себя неловко, зарождая в них сомнения, недоверие и неприязнь друг к другу. 

Джон запутался и частенько спрашивал себя, зачем Лоуренс пригласил его. До сих пор они встречались с единственной целью. Остальное — короткие разговоры, редкие споры, совместные прогулки - были случайным дополнением, данью общественным нормам — знакомством без желания узнать друг друга. Их близость была иного рода, более звериная, чем человеческая. 

На пятый день, проходя мимо кухни, Джон услышал голоса солдат. Пит громко клял свою распутную сестру, забеременевшую до свадьбы. Том посмеивался над ним и рассказывал про скачки и ставки на Лондонском ипподроме. Видимо, азартные игры интересовали Пита гораздо меньше, чем сплетни, потому он сменил тему:

\- Как давно ты знаешь полковника? - неожиданно спросил Пит.

\- Четыре года Я служил капралом, когда он под чужим именем записался новобранцем в ВВС, - ответил толстяк.

\- Правда, что его солдатская служба всего лишь прикрытие для шпионской деятельности на Востоке? 

\- Чушь собачья. Тебе нужно меньше читать газет. Поездка в Карачи это первый раз, когда он покидал Англию за последние годы. Он служил под моим началом, и я точно знаю, где и что делала его задница. 

\- Нужно быть законченным психом, чтобы отказаться от звания полковника и записаться в рядовые. 

\- Любому психу далеко до нашего полковника, - присвистнул толстяк и покрутил пальцем у виска. 

Джон передернулся — до сих пор он тешил себя надеждой, что ему одному известно о ненормальных тайнах Лоуренса. То, что существовали другие, посвященные в непристойную тайну, странным образом оскорбило его. 

\- Должно быть так, если он нанял нас, чтобы мы избили его...

\- Однажды он напоил меня и уговорил избить и отыметь его.

\- Как? 

Том неприятно засмеялся:

\- Сделать с ним то, что обычно мужчины делают с женщиной. И клянусь тебе, ему понравилось. Он выстрелил так, что забрызгал себе лицо. 

\- А в этот раз...

\- Ничего такого. Я буду бить. Ты смотреть за его реакциями. Но могу поспорить он кончит.

Сдерживаться более не было сил — подхватив кочергу от камина, Джон влетел в кухню. 

\- Убирайтесь отсюда. Немедленно. Оба!

Пьяные, разморенные теплом от очага солдаты удивленно уставились на него. На их лицах, как маски, застыли бессмысленные улыбки.

\- Да кто ты такой? - икнул толстяк Том.

\- Пошли вон. Быстро. Собрали свои пожитки и катитесь. Чтоб через час вас здесь не было.

\- Мы не можем... Полковник приказал... Он платит нам... Меня он поймал за кражей из армейского склада... Он отправит меня под трибунал, если ослушаюсь его...

Джон разозлился, запыхался. Кровь шумела в висках. Из-за чего до него не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. Эти люди, как бы противны они ему ни были, здесь, потому что так захотел Лоуренс.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что мы стали добровольно связываться с ненормальным?

\- Закрой пасть и убирайся!

Их шатало, когда они поднялись из-за стола. Младший, Пит держался за рубаху Тома и бросал обеспокоенные взгляды в темноту холла за спиной Джона, будто надеялся, что оттуда придет спасение.

За окнами завывал ветер, на кухне потрескивала газовая горелка. На столе рядом с перевернутой рюмкой растеклось желтое пятно. Пахло спиртом и дешевыми сигаретами.

Джон не знал, что ему делать. Происходящее внушало отвращение. Он ненавидел солдат. Хотя знал, что на самом деле должен возненавидеть того, кто организовал это неправильное и унизительное представление. 

Джон хотел бы уехать. Хотел бы поговорить с Лоуренсом. Может, ему стоит пойти наверх, вытащить засранца из постели и … Джон вцепился в пряжку и выдернул свой ремень из шлевок. Взлетев по ступеням он замер у дверей спален. 

В голове все перемешалось. Он привык думать о себе как об охотнике и неожиданно почувствовал себя жертвой. Он всегда делал только то, что позволял ему Нэд. Никогда Джон не проявлял инициативу. Зверь Джона Брюса уютно устроился в загоне, который соорудил для него Нэд. И теперь Джон пришел в ужас представив, что Нэд прогонит его. Никогда больше не позволит прикоснуться к себе. Не позволит насладиться собственной властью и силой, без укоров совести, без лишних раздумий, просто потому, что кто-то добровольно подарил тебе власть над собой. Джон стоял и проклинал себя: человек в нем бунтовал и приказывал уйти, забыть всю эту мерзость, зверь же был готов ждать вечно, когда хозяин позовет его. Зверь хотел только одного - чтобы хозяин сам отдал себя ему на растерзание. 

На следующий день стена дождя окружила коттедж, отгородив его от всего мира. Молодой солдат зашел за Джоном после обеда и передал приказ Лоуренса спуститься в конюшню. В холле и в коридоре гулял сквозняк. В конюшне горела единственная лампа, пахло навозом и сеном. Скамья между денниками была узкой и неудобной. Нэду пришлось обнять ее руками и ногами, когда он лег. В тусклом свете единственной лампы он выглядел более худым и болезненным, чем обычно. Словно человек, которого всю жизнь держали в подвале и часто избивали, судя по темным шрамам на спине — старые и новые — ровные от розг и кривые полосы от плетей.

Со школьных времен Джону не приходилось наблюдать порку со стороны. Том орудовал плеткой, пять хвостов, которой утяжеляли металлические грузила. Они со свистом разрезали воздух и рассекали кожу. После третьего удара красные рубцы на ягодицах Лоуренса начали кровоточить. Плеть опустилась на спину, разорвав кожу под лопатками. С нездоровым любопытством Джон прошел вглубь конюшни, он хотел заглянуть в лицо Лоуренса, но тот уткнулся лбом в предплечье. Джон смотрел на дрожащие ребра, напряженные мышцы, покрасневшую шею и уши, на месиво из старых и новых ран и остро ощущал неправильность происходящего, собственную вину и злость на Нэда. Джон никогда не понимал его влечения к боли и унижению. Но раньше, в моменты собственного удовольствия Джон мало задумывался об этом. Сколько бы он ни возмущался, но на самом деле ему вполне хватало объяснения, что дал ему  
Нэд. Внутри каждого из нас живет зверь, и иногда его нужно выпускать на свободу. Только если раньше Джон думал, что отпускает себя, теперь он точно знал - его зверю давал свободу Нэд. Джон подчинялся и поклонялся этому первобытному, не испорченному ложью и чувствам вины действию. 

Сегодня все было неправильно. Джон испытывал отвращение к происходящему. Чужие мученья не приносили ему удовольствие. Он был слишком человеком для этого. 

Впервые Джон наблюдал такую жестокую порку. Нэд вскрикивал, кровь покрыла спину, стирая старые шрамы, растворяя и скрывая их.

\- Достаточно! - закричал Джон, отталкивая Тома. 

\- Он приказал пятьдесят.., - лицо солдата раскраснелось, зрачки расширились. - Осталось еще десять.

Джон ударил солдата кулаком в челюсть, предотвращая продолжение спора. 

\- Я сказал, хватит! 

Он присел на колени около скамьи. Стекавшая по бокам Нэда кровь впитывалась в устеленный соломой пол. Стараясь не зацепить спину, Джон просунул руки под обмякшее тело, приподнял голову. Как он и предполагал, Нэд был почти без сознания - глаза закатились, из груди рвался болезненный стон. 

\- Принесите воду. Наверх. Живо.

На мгновение Джон растерялся. Меньше всего он хотел тревожить свежие раны, но никак по-другому, как только взяв Нэда, как ребенка, на руки, он не мог донести его до спальни. Потому Джон перехватил безвольное тело одной рукой под колени, второй обнял за плечи и прижал к себе. Его рубашка тут же пропиталась кровью. Правая рука скользнула по спине Нэда, и Джон почувствовал как кожа расползается под пальцами. Судорога боли прошла по телу Нэда, он ненадолго открыл глаза и попробовал отстраниться. Джон плотнее прижал его к себе, широкими шагами пересек холл и поднялся по лестнице. 

Открыв ногой дверь в спальню, он, не заботясь о простынях, положил Нэда на кровать лицом вниз.  
Вода, которую принес Пит, оказалась теплой. Джон разорвал простыни и использовал их как полотенца, смывая кровь.

Ночью Джон сидел в кресле и прислушивался к тяжелому дыханию Нэда. Должно быть, под утро Джон задремал, потому что на рассвете его разбудил стук ставень. Ветер на улице усилился, Джон поднялся, чтобы закрыть окно и замер на месте, заметив, что Нэд пришел в себя и разглядывает его.

Забыв о ставнях, Джон взял стакан воды и присел на колени около кровати. Сделав несколько глотков, Нэд закашлялся, выплюнул воду и виновато улыбнулся. 

Джон с беспокойством приложил руку к его лбу, кожа была влажной и горячей. 

\- У тебя жар.

\- Я часто так реагирую на... нагрузки, - едва слышно отозвался Нэд.

Нужно было идти за жаропонижающим, поменять повязки на спине, но Джон не мог сдвинуться с места.

\- Это было слишком...

\- Тебе не изменить мир, Джон.

\- Зверь внутри тебя обезумел. Безумных животных нужно убивать.

\- Убивать следует людей не знающих меры.

Джон поднялся на ноги. Прошелся по комнате, возмущение последних дней всколыхнулось в нем с новой силой.

\- Эти люди, которых ты нанял.... Они презирают тебя, смеются за твоей спиной.

\- Надо мной все смеются.

\- Нет, Нэд! Они рассказывают о тебе скверные вещи. Будто одного из них ты напоил и предложил ему пользоваться тобой, как женщиной. 

\- Ты по-прежнему веришь всему, что говорят и пишут обо мне? 

\- Они не должны здесь быть, - настаивал Джон.

\- Они такие же, как ты. Чем ты лучше их Джон? Что дает тебе право думать, что ты лучше их?

\- Я не...

\- Ни с кем не обсуждал, что порол меня? Не говорил, что мне это нравится? Не говорил, что тебе это нравится? Может, они даже лучше тебя, потому что не смогли привязаться к тому, что делают. Не смогли привязаться ко мне. Остались нормальными и чистыми. Называют вещи своими именами. Представь, как прекрасно жить не тратя полжизни на придумывания объяснений.

\- Это неправильно... Так нельзя... Ты не должен.., - Джон никак не мог подобрать слова. И с каждой новой попыткой впадал в отчаяние, злился на себя и на Лоуренса.

Нэд закрыл глаза, показывая, что разговор надоел ему. Светлые ресницы Лоуренса подрагивали, зрачки метались под веками. Он был слаб, не мог отвернуться, и закрыть глаза оказалось единственным способом для него послать Джона к черту. 

Джон вылетел из комнаты как ошпаренный, целый день он не находил себе места — мрачной тучей ходил по дому, три часа катался верхом. 

Жаропонижающие действовали медленно, Нэд горел всю ночь. Джон почти не спал. Странным образом его оскорбляло спокойствие и равнодушие Нэда к происходящему. 

К вечеру следующего дня Лоуренс спустился в гостиную к ужину. Он выглядел ужасно — осунувшееся лицо, круги под глазами. Но на бледных губах играла улыбка. Он почти ничего не ел, зато вовсю используя жаргонные словечки болтал и шутил с Томом — вспоминал знакомство, былые времена, сплетничал об общих знакомых, расспрашивал о расписании вылетов.

Почему Джону казалось, что каждым словом, жестом и взглядом Нэд издевается над ним? 

\- Джон, неужели тебе скучно с нами? - будто подтверждая его мысли спросил Нэд.

Джон мотнул головой и сжал под столом кулаки. Человек и зверь боролись внутри его. Джон не знал, как долго сможет выносить это.


End file.
